Veneno para las hadas
by Etaine
Summary: K/H. La maldición sobre el koorime, el antidoto de Youko Kurama, celos, posesión, destrucción.


**Veneno para las hadas**

Youko Kurama, un experto en todo lo que se refiere a la naturaleza, goza de un innato poder manipulatorio en esta, y un extenso conocimiento en preparados pudiendo así salvar vidas con ellas tanto como exterminarlas.

Youko tenía una debilidad que no podía permitirse y es que Shuichi, su parte humana, compartía la misma debilidad. El hermoso niño prohibido, un koorime.

Aquel encuentro en el que debió matarlo fue su perdición porque surgió una extraña amistad de lo que, estaba seguro, acabaría en algo más.

El gustó de su parte humana por las féminas no era notorio, tampoco por el otro sexo; pero desde la llegada del koorime sus emociones cambiaron a centrarse totalmente en ese hijo del demonio de fuego.

Su necesidad de tenerlo cerca creció pero su parte humana, que compartía el mismo deseo, se adelantó a tenerlo para sí sabiendo atraparle descaradamente frente a "sus ojos".

Sí, a Youko Kurama le gustaba separarse a si mismo aunque no fuera cierto. Gozaba de aprovecharse de esa situación para distraer a sus enemigos, sobre todo a sus "amigos". Él no quería amigos, no le interesaban. Lo único que deseaba en sus dos vidas que había tenido era el jaganshi.

Un demonio es posesivo y tres de los miembros del tantei podían constatarlo aunque dos no lo fueran completamente.

Los celos son peligrosos, dicen todos.

Yusuke se atrevió a mirar a Hiei, a insinuarse a Hiei, a besar a Hiei y aunque sufrió las consecuencias de esos actos él no le había echo pagar todavía.

Su mal nació esa noche de sueños, después del deseo. El nombre del detective pronunciado en la inconsciencia estallo en odio profundo, no importaba que fuera para insultarlo, el daño estaba echo. Perdiendo la racionalidad que había adquirido en todos sus años humanos se decidió.

Las brujas solían llamarlo hechizo, una poción de muerte que arrastra a las victimas a perderse en si mismas. Él prefería llamarlo una droga, un antídoto.

El error de Hiei fue confiar plenamente en su amante, entregarle todo lo que tenía sin saber que realmente él era el verdadero dueño del humano/demonio.

Yusuke notaba algo extraño rondando en ambos pares de ojos en sus amigos, él así los consideraba aún después de la forma en como les conoció, enemigos en esos momentos.

Hiei notaba algo extraño en si mismo, un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo incrementándose conforme pasaban los días. Jamás se atrevió a pensar que era a causa de lo extraño que había bebido junto a Kurama.

Luchando contra un demonio él se encargo de exterminarlo usando a su poderoso dragón negro Kokuryuuha llevándose toda su energía en el proceso, no cayó sin antes sentir como su espalda era totalmente abierta por la debilidad que sentía, un demonio escondido. La única prueba de que alguna vez el niño prohibido había derramado lagrimas, su perla negra, cayó desprendida por aquel corte.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, Kurama hipnotizado, inmovilizado. Yusuke intentando detener el sangrado mientras de Kuwabara intentaba reanimar inútilmente a su compañero.

El templo de Genkai, lugar de reuniones desde hacia ya tiempo atrás. Una poderosa concentración de poder para abrir fácilmente un portal hacía el mundo demoníaco o espiritual.

Yukina, una dama de hielo cuyo corazón era tan calido que podía ser capaz de derretir su cuerpo, no podía ayudar a su propio hermano del cual ignoraba su verdadera naturaleza.

Su poder no era suficiente para cicatrizar aquella herida mortal ante todos los ojos. La impotencia, la desesperación que lleva a la perdición, comenta la gran maestra.

Youko con renuencia acepta que debe de llevar a Hiei con Mukuro, solo ella puede ayudarle, y en su mente enferma arrebatarle. Con mirada asesina llega hasta la antigua gobernarte de una parte del Makai, su aura oscura crea el ambiente tenso, perfecto para ese mundo.

Aquel líquido, del cual ignora los componentes, cura las heridas de manera rápida y eficaz, en menos de un día su compañero yace en su antigua habitación reponiéndose completamente, eso es lo que piensan todos los que le rodean alternándose entre lapsos no muy largos pues son amenazados por esa aura despedida del ladrón zorro.

La risa de Mukuro inundando el lugar le desespera al punto de caer más profundo en su locura, apostando seguro que es una burla para sí.

Dos días, Hiei no despierta. No pasa por su mente la pócima antes dada a su inconciente amante; como una novela espera el despertar del durmiente para hacerle suyo reprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo en ese estado. Pero oh ignorantes que tachan la necrofilia aunque el Jaganshi solo este durmiendo.

No sabe a que lugar dirigirse, en dónde buscar la mente perdida que se escurrió entre los momentos de miradas ansiosas, deseosas de más placer, las que provoco la caída del guerrero.

La perla negra, una hermosa joya tan valiosa que todos ansiaban poseer pero solo el kitsune había logrado tomarla totalmente. Un poder escondido del cual la humanidad (espíritus) ignoraban por completo, inclusive él con sus tantos años de experiencia.

La lujuria de un youko no puede ser aplacada, más si este cayo ante el encanto nato del niño prohibido, no importo las veces que lo hiciera con ese cuerpo inmóvil, no servía para su total satisfacción. Dulces reacciones golpeando el corazón como una enfermedad humana que le ataca sin piedad, estaba perdido en sentimientos humanos y necesitados, la idea impuesta por el ningekai ante la sociedad. Youko Kurama, Minamino Shuichi, estaba enamorado.

La perla colocada en el cuerpo, poco a poco pudriéndose, libero una energía cegadora como si tuviera el poder de otorgar vida nueva restaurando el cuerpo descompuesto, no así los pensamientos.

Mirada escurrida de sangre, furia y sadismo unidos en un cuerpo pequeño buscando la destrucción, fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer ante el hechizo del beso que nadie había preparado, mucho menos pronunciado.

Un koorime dominante se encargo de tomar el control en esos instantes abriendo las piernas para él mismo posicionarse sobre el falo del zorro plateado, movimientos precisos y profundos que provocaban terremotos en su interior. No sabía quien de los dos gemía más fuerte.

Miradas nubladas de deseo, manos calientes quemando la piel, colmillos afilados como cual vampiro marcando a su tan buscada victima perfecta convirtiéndole en su amante.

El placer recibido como solo ellos podían darse no cesó hasta escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros de equipo acercándose varias horas después.

Nadie notaba la extrañeza en aquellas joyas rubí, ni siquiera su eterno amante en su locura de poseerle en toda su extensión.

El ningekai, hermoso lugar lleno de pacifica vida, perfecto lugar para una destrucción masiva.

Días pasantes sin novedades, sorpresas en la habitación de ojos esmeraldas al ver la botella envenenada de control sobre su amante. Nunca espero, no recordó, aquel hechizo lanzado sobre el ahora extraño.

Miradas cruzadas sin ningún mensaje en ellas, palabras nunca pronunciadas terminando con la destrucción de los pensamientos en sus mentes. Sí, Youko Kurama creo su propia decadencia a la destrucción. Hiei, el koorime perdido, despertó su maldición.

Qué más fuerte que dominar el fuego negro del Makai, el poderoso Kokuryuuha.

Fisuras en el espacio-tiempo causando colisiones, rompiendo a su paso con la misma fuerza con la que se estrellaban. Cielo oscuro invocando los rayos cayendo hacia la tierra, quemando.

Almas no destinadas llegaban por montones al Reikai provocando el caos no más que en el ningekai. El hijo del gran Enma no sabía que pasaba, que provocaba aquello, que harían ellos.

Y atravesarle el corazón con una espina envenenada era el plan definitivo, no pudo hacerlo. La ja-ou-en-satsu-ken atravesándole el pecho sin titubeos lo confirmo, Hiei ya había muerto por la maldición sobre el niño prohibido; Como Koorime debía cumplir su destino como los pocos que habían existido; O tal vez olvidando la razón humana que se había plantado desde que trabajaban con el Tantei.

Fuego quemando por dentro, su sangre siendo evaporada lentamente. Moriría. Se llevaría el cuerpo de su amante porque nadie tenía el derecho de poseerle, porque regresaría de donde fuera si Yusuke se atrevía a tocarle nuevamente, solo él tenía que ser el dueño del poseedor del Jagan.

Lo arrastraría consigo encerrándose en un impenetrable capullo de donde los insectos devorarían sus cuerpos. Un último rastro de vio de Hiei fue el dejarse atrapar destruyendo su prisión del capullo no dejando alimento alguno.

Meros espectadores sin poder haber hecho nada cuando pudieron intervenir. Tal espectáculo sangriento pudo haber sido hermoso, lleno de pétalos coloridos rodeados del fuego negro, de no ser porque sus dos amigos estaban consumiéndose como esas plantas.

Yukina ahora sin familia congelo su corazón jurando venganza. Su propia especie destinada a la extinción. Kuwabara, aunque logró llegar hasta ella, no pudo derretir la ya piedra de hielo seco con la que tendría que vivir.

Yusuke destrozado, sus compañeros a quienes consideraba sus iguales cayeron presa de la maldición impuesta por las damas de hielo y los antiguos demonios de fuego. Les odió por provocar aquello. No era suficiente que el Reikai se hiciera cargo de los daños en el Ningenkai cuando lo único que les importaba era el protocolo para con las almas humanas. No había retribución. Vagó por cada rincón del Ningenkai y Reikai sin encontrar algo de lo que buscaba Fue al Makai. Buscando algún alma perdida, sabía que debían estar juntas porque era más fácil creer en eso que calmaba sus sentimientos que aceptar la realidad.

Unos crearon la leyenda sobre un Mazoku cuyo tesoro había perdido y buscaba por las dimensiones de los multiversos durante años, aun después de la muerte su espíritu puede notarse entre los tres mundos, incluso entre personas sin poder espiritual, incluso entre demonios de bajo rango, incluso entre sirvientes espirituales.

Fin

"Cada quien tiene su interpretación, cada quien toma como quiere el rumbo, cada quien lee lo que quiere".

Gracias a Stein quien me recomendó los Doujin de Toshimi Arina, se los recomiendo ampliamente. No habrá descepción alguna.


End file.
